


No No No

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, larry fluff, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have sex on the tour bus, the boys walk in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

They boys had just finished the last gig of the American leg of their Take Me Home tour, and Harry and Louis were desperate for each other. Luckily for them, Zayn, Niall and Liam had gone to the arena's backstage bar, so the two lovers literally ran to the empty tour bus. As soon as they climbed in, Louis barely had time to shut the before Harry's lips were crashing onto his. They were soon falling onto the small sofa that was positioned right next to the door, their kiss become more passionate by the second as Harry was granted entry into Louis' mouth. Shirts were quickly discarded and Louis was now sat upon Harry's laps, hands tangled in his curls as they rubbed their hips together. They moaned into each others mouths whilst Louis fiddled with Harry's belt, successfully unbuckling it. All of a sudden, Harry showcased a large level of strength and skill as he climbed to his feet, holding onto Louis as the elder boy's legs wrapped around his waist, kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans, which slumped to his ankles due to Louis' actions of unzipping them. 

They returned to their positions on the couch and Louis soon pulled away, hopping off the sofa. He got down on his knees, pulling Harry's legs apart, and soon removing the boy's boxers. Harry's 8 inched dick stood proud at it's full attention. Louis moved his head forward and began licking at the tip, lapping up the precum. Harry's hands were now tangled in his boyfriend's hair, Louis bobbing his head up and down the younger boy's shaft. He pulled off after a while with a 'pop', and climbed back to his feet, stripping himself of his remaining clothes. By the time he was finished, Harry was also stood up, a small bottle of lube in his hand. "Don't forget we gotta be quick babe, now get on the couch", Harry said as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Louis obliged, pressing his stomach to the back of his sofa, sticking his perfect bubble butt out in Harry's direction. "Oh, Hazz, i don't need any prep, fingered myself in the shower this morning", Louis said, turning his head and winking at his lover. "Fuck Lou, bet you looked so fucking good", Harry replied as he coaxed his dick in lube, walking over to line himself up with Louis hole. He slowly pushed in, giving Louis a few seconds to adjust to the feeling. "Move", the elder boy whispered, and Harry followed through, pulling out until only the tip remained, then thrusting back in. 

Harry set himself a fast, hard pace, chasing his orgasm as it approached. Louis was in heaven, back arched, head back and eyes closed as his prostate continued getting brutally fucked. All of a sudden, the door to the tour bus flew open as Niall, Liam and Zayn clambered in, stopping in their tracks when they spotted Harry and Louis...


	2. Yes Yes Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam, Niall and Zayn walk in on Harry and Louis fucking in the tour bus, they have an orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Liam, Zayn and Niall just stood, mouths agape, at the scene before them. Harry was still fucking Louis, just at a very slow pace. “You guys just gonna stand there or what?”, the Doncaster lad said, smirking at the other three. “Yeah, i mean, don’t bother asking questions, just either join in, or leave”, Harry said as he began thrusting into his boyfriend harder, deeper and faster. Liam turned to look at Zayn and Niall, and was shocked to see that they were just in their boxers, palming each other and kissing. Liam just gave in and discarded his clothes, letting his thick, 10 inch cock adjust to the air. Niall pulled away from Zayn and got on his knees, gesturing for both boys to come closer, but they had other ideas.

Seeing as Harry and Louis were nearing their orgasms, Zayn got behind the curly hared boy and thrust into him sharp. The sudden action made Harry slam into Louis, hitting the Doncaster boy’s prostate. Zayn repeated his action until he had a fast, deep rhythm going. Liam, being the nice fellow he is, allowed for Niall to suck him off for a few minutes, before returning the favor. He then placed Niall on the sofa next to Louis, in the same position as the Doncaster boy. The two shared a quick snog before Niall’s attention was snapped back to Liam when the lad’s dick was shoved up his tight ass.

Niall screamed and scrunched his face in pain as Liam began thrusting into him. Louis turned and placed soft kisses on Niall’s face whilst wanking the Irishman’s cock, to try and sooth him from the pain. It worked, as after a couple minutes, Niall was moaning in pleasure, as the four other boys soon followed.

The sounds of whines, moans and curses bounced around the walls of the tour bus as the boys were fastly approaching their releases. Soon enough, Louis and Niall began wanking each other off as they came all over their chests just after a couple of tugs. Liam and Harry soon followed, planting their seeds deep into the asses of Niall and Louis. Zayn was the last, but was forced to pull out of Harry as the curly haired boy pulled out of Louis, turned around, got on his knees and began sucking Zayn off. And it didn’t take long until the Bradford lad was shooting spurts of cum down Harry’s throat.

It was just the sound of heavy panting that filled the air as Liam collapsed down next to Niall, Harry sitting upon Louis’ chest and lap and Zayn laying across Liam and Niall. “Well, i dunno about you, but i’d like to do that again”, Harry said as the other boys agreed. They were a sight to behold, five beautiful young men, sweaty, panting and covered in cum.


End file.
